the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Fun2Learn
Fun2Learn is is an educational media franchise for children, consisting mostly of educational games, produced by Fun2Learn Inc. The series originally consisted of a series of educational PC games, but has since expanded to include workbooks, videos, and other media. History Fun2Learn was originally launched in 1997 with the programs "Fun2Learn Preschool", "Fun2Learn Kindergarten" and "Fun2Learn 1st Grade". The franchise later expanded in 1998 with "Fun2Learn 2nd Grade", "Fun2Learn Toddler", "Fun2Learn 3rd Grade", "Fun2Learn 4th Grade", and "Fun2Learn Pre-K". Starting in 2001, the franchise started doing themes for each year, starting with the theme "Wild West". In 2007, Fun2Learn started doing programs based on franchises including Disney, Care Bears, Nickelodeon, etc. However this didn't last long as they've done this up until 2011 when they completely retired the PC games to make way for Fun2Learn Online. Main Characters Barnaby Barnaby is a dog and the primary mascot for Fun2Learn. He is known for helping his friends when needed. He represents the 1st Grade level from 1997-2001. He is voiced by Cam Clarke from 1997-2001, Ian James Corlett from 2001-2006, and Rob Tinkler from 2011-present. Sid Sid is an elephant. He is kind hearted and patient. He represents the 2nd Grade level from 1998-2001. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker from 1998-2001, Frank Welker from 2001-2002, Arthur Holden from 2003-2006, and ??? from 2011-present. Mindy Mindy is a giraffe. She loves to teach her students. She represents the Kindergarten level from 1997-2001. She is voiced by Deedee Magno Hall from 1997-2001, Kate Higgins from 2001-2002, Sonja Ball from 2003-2006, and Nicole Oliver from 2011-present. Daisy Daisy is a dog and is Barnaby's little sister. She is very kind and caring. She represents the Preschool level from 1997-2001. She is voiced by Grey Griffin from 1997-2001, Tress MacNeille from 2001-2002, Holly Gauthier Frankel from 2003-2006, and Chiara Zanni from 2011-present. Magic Magic is a cat. She is a tomboy and is often playing soccer with Oswald and Daisy. She represents the Preschool level from 1997-2001. She is voiced by Candi Milo from 1997-2001, Cree Summer from 2001-2002, ??? from 2003-2006 and Rachel Marcus from 2011-present. Oswald Oswald is a raccoon. He is curious and always wills to have fun. He represents the Preschool level from 1997-2001. He is voiced by Richard Wood from 1997-2001, Rob Paulsen from 2001-2003, Daniel Brochu from 2004-2006, and ??? from 2011-present. Programs 1997-2001 * Fun2Learn Toddler * Fun2Learn Preschool * Fun2Learn Pre-K * Fun2Learn Kindergarten * Fun2Learn 1st Grade * Fun2Learn 2nd Grade * Fun2Learn 3rd Grade * Fun2Learn 4th Grade 2001-2007 * Fun2Learn Preschool 2001: Welcome To The Range! * Fun2Learn Kindergarten 2001: Fun With Cowboys * Fun2Learn 1st Grade 2001: The Wild West * Fun2Learn 2nd Grade 2001: The Mystery of Whacka Nui * Fun2Learn Preschool 2002: Let's Go To The Fair! * Fun2Learn Kindergarten 2002: Fun At The Circus * Fun2Learn 1st Grade 2002: Welcome To The Circus * Fun2Learn 2nd Grade 2002: The Carnival * Fun2Learn Preschool 2003: Fun With My Family * Fun2Learn Kindergarten 2003: Family Time * Fun2Learn 1st Grade 2003: Family & Friends * Fun2Learn 2nd Grade 2003: Family Reunion * Fun2Learn Preschool 2004: English & Spanish! * Fun2Learn Kindergarten 2004: All Around The World * Fun2Learn 1st Grade 2004: World Tour * Fun2Learn 2nd Grade 2004: The World Around Us * Fun2Learn Preschool 2006: Let's Have A Party! * Fun2Learn Kindergarten 2006: It's Party Time! * Fun2Learn 1st Grade 2006: Down On The Farm * Fun2Learn 2nd Grade 2006: Super Slumber Party! 2007-2011 * Fun2Learn Preschool 2007: Play & Learn With Disney! * Fun2Learn Kindergarten 2007: Disney Princesses Come To Visit * Fun2Learn 1st Grade 2007: Disney & Friends * Fun2Learn 2nd Grade 2007: Inside of Disney-Pixar * Fun2Learn Preschool 2008: A Visit From The Care Bears * Fun2Learn Kindergarten 2008: Nickelodeon Friends! * Fun2Learn 1st Grade 2008: Mickey & Friends * Fun2Learn 2nd Grade 2008: Disney-Pixar * Fun2Learn Preschool 2009: Play Along With Curious George * Fun2Learn Kindergarten 2009: 3 Special Steps Of Learning with Special Agent OSO * Fun2Learn 1st Grade 2009: Arthur & Friends Learning Games * Fun2Learn 2nd Grade 2009: Sushi Pack * Fun2Learn Preschool 2010: Play & Learn With Strawberry Shortcake * Fun2Learn Kindergarten 2010: Welcome To Busytown Trivia * Before 2011, Fun2Learn Inc. is based in Montreal, Quebec. Since 2011 they moved to Toronto, Ontario. Category:Franchises Founded in 1997